merry (titel wird sicher noch geändert...)
by gaenna-bellblue
Summary: ein paar tage im leben des merry b., pip ist mit dabei und eine dritte person, die sich doch nicht etwa zwischen die beiden drängen wird? hehe...nein kann sie ja gar nicht, sind ja pip und merry....das geht ja gar nicht..hehehe bitte reviewen!!! und w
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Jaja, mir ghört nix....den andern alles.... außer meiner hinreißenden Daisy Appletree die ist ganz und gar mein... obwohl ich wirklich nix dagegen hätte, wenn mir Elijah Wood gehören würde oder Merry und Pippin meine Lustknaben wären, die mich auf einer tropischen Insel unter dem Schatten einiger Palmen mit Blick aufs Meer mit Trauben füttern und....das würde jetzt zu weit führen...kann sich ja jeder vorstellen was jetzt kommen wird....hehe....na ja...was nicht ist kann ja noch werden...  
  
  
  
„Meriadoc Brandybuck! Komm sofort her du Lausebengel!" konnte man eine ärgerlich klingende weibliche Stimme rufen hören. „Komm her und sieh was du angestellt hast!" Mama Brandybuck rannte noch ein paar Schritte in Richtung ihres mit großer Eile entschwindenden Sohnes. Als sie sah, dass es keinen Sinn machte und er sowieso schneller war als sie, gab sie es auf ihn über den Waldrand hinaus zu verfolgen. Dort, so wusste sie, würde sie ihn nie und nimmer erwischen können, denn hier verbrachte er den Großteil seiner Zeit, also kannte er den Teil des Waldes, in dem er sich sicher fühlte, wie seine Westentasche, einmal in ihn eingetaucht, gab es für andere praktisch kein Entdecken mehr. Tauchte er in den Wald ein, war er mit einem Male unsichtbar für andere. Für alle außer seinem jüngeren Cousin und besten Freund Peregrin Took. Pippin oder Pip, wie ihn alle nannten, war der einzige Hobbit, der (fast) alle seine Verstecke kannte. Aber der war nicht da, um Frau Brandybuck Hilfe leisten zu können, und wenn er da gewesen wäre, wäre doch höchst zweifelhaft gewesen, ob er sein ganzes Wissen angestrengt hätte aufklären zu helfen, wo Merry sich versteckt halten könnte.  
  
Jetzt nur nicht umdrehen! Lauf was das Zeug hält!, dachte Merry und noch eine ganze Weile lief er in den Wald hinein, weil er glaubte, die Schritte seiner Mutter noch immer hinter sich hören und er sich nicht umdrehen wollte, weil er glaubte, sonst über eine hervorstehende Wurzel zu stolpern, zu fallen und ihr so in die Hände zu fallen, und dies konnte niemals gut ausgehen, nicht nachdem ihn seine Mutter nach eben erst begangener Tat geschnappt hatte.  
  
Unbemerkt hatte sie sich an ihn herangeschlichen und gesehen, dass er Äpfel vom Baum der Nachbarsfamilie mopsen wollte (nämlich zwei Äpfel, einen wollte er später Pippin vorbeibringen). Merry war so erschrocken, dass er fast vom Baum plumpste als er die schrille Stimme seiner Mutter hörte: „Meriadoc, sofort kommst du von diesem Baum!" Glücklicherweise konnte er sich gerade noch an einem Ast festklammern, aber als seine Mutter immer näher kam, nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und sprang. Nach einer etwas unsanften Landung (nach Hobbitmaßstäben war es eine nicht zu unterschätzende Höhe und Merry war noch dazu ein Kind, also war sowieso alles doppelt so hoch) war er schnell genug wieder auf den Beinen, um seiner auf ihn zueilenden Mutter gerade noch entkommen zu können. Auf schnellstem Wege machte er sich auf zum Wald, denn dort war der einzige Ort, wo er den Zorn seiner Mutter überdauern würde können, ohne dass er gefunden würde und wirklich lange konnte dies sowieso nicht dauern, denn der Zorn seiner Mutter war schnell wieder verraucht und sie war froh, wenn sie ihren einzigen Sohn wieder unbeschadet in die Arme schließen konnte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit des Laufens wurde der Wald dichter und auch die Beine schwerer, sodass Merry erst entschloss langsamer zu werden und sich dann kurz darauf hinter einem Baum versteckte. Aufgeregt wagte er einen kurzen Blick in die Richtung, in der er seine Mutter noch immer hinter sich herschnaubend glaubte. Doch da war nichts.  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck! Wenn sie mich so nennt, bekomm ich's mit der Angst zu tun! Ob sie mir wohl sehr böse ist? Das waren Merrys Gedanken als er plötzlich ein Knacken hörte, blitzschnell verschwand er wieder hinter dem Baum und lauschte angestrengt, doch es war nichts mehr zu hören und so riskierte er einen weiteren kleinen Blick und zum Glück war dort nichts weiter, was ihn hätte beunruhigen können.  
  
Es war wahrscheinlich ein Eichhörnchen, überlegte Merry und weiter beschäftigte er sich nicht mit diesem Knacken. Seine Gedanken waren schon damit beschäftigt, wo er es sich für die nächste Zeit gemütlich machen könnte. Da er schon ziemlich weit in den Wald vorgedrungen war ( der an dieser Stelle zugegeben nicht überaus breit war) und in der Nähe des gegenüberliegenden Waldendes ein kleiner Waldsee lag (der aber trotzdem noch immer ein ganzes Stückchen von den Häusern von ...Nachbarort... entfernt war), den er manchmal mit Pippin besuchte, machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und schon schimmerte durch die jetzt ziemlich dicht stehenden Bäume die Oberfläche des Wassers hindurch. Abgesehen von einigen Vogelstimmen war nichts zu hören. Es war ganz still, genauso wie Merry es gerne mochte (zugegeben war dies nicht wirklich oft der Fall) und so ging er zielstrebig auf das Seeufer zu, um sich dort niederzulassen. Als er die Bäume hinter sich gelassen hatte, blieben noch etwa zwei Meter Waldboden, der mit vereinzelten Steinen, die groß genug waren, um darauf sitzen zu können oder sich im Notfall dahinter verstecken zu können, und Sträuchern, Moos und einigen Blumen bedeckt war, zwischen Waldrand und Seeufer frei. Auf einen dieser Steine setzte sich Merry. Er war noch ziemlich aufgeregt von der Verfolgungsjagd, sodass er erst nachdem er von einer kleinen Gruppe von Wildenten aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt worden war, auf die Person die etwas abseitig im Schatten eines Fliederbusches saß, aufmerksam wurde. Es war lila Flieder und passte gut zu den dunklen Haaren und dem grünen Kleid des Mädchens wie Merry fand. Das Mädchen ihrerseits beobachtete Merry schon eine ganze Weile und wandte sich geschwind wieder ihrer Beschäftigung zu als sie merkte, dass auch der Junge sie ansah. 


	2. cap 2

Was mach ich jetzt bloß? Wegrennen? Aber ich wüsste doch zu gerne, was die da so im Geheimen macht! Vielleicht hat sie sich ja verlaufen und weiß nicht mehr wo sie ist, da muss ich sie dann natürlich rette! Gesehen hab ich sie noch nie, also ist sie nicht von hier und muss sich verlaufen haben! , dies waren seine Überlegungen. Und wo ein schwaches Geschöpf in Not war, war Merry zur Stelle. Schon oft hatte er verletzte Vögel und Mäuse nach Hause gebracht, um sie gesund zu pflegen, und seine Mutter damit fast um den Verstand gebracht, schaute sie sich doch schon nach einer Fluchtgelegenheit um, wenn nur das Wort ‚Maus' fiel.  
  
Aber diesmal hatte er es nicht mit einer Maus zu tun, sondern mit einer wie es schien putzmunteren Person, die mit einem verschüchterten Nager nicht viel gemeinsam hatte. Obwohl er sich schon entschlossen hatte, zögerte er noch ein wenig. Schließlich überwand er sich dann und setzte seine Füße auf den Boden. Nach einer weiteren kurzen Pause und einem verstohlenen Blick auf das kleine Wesen unter dem Fliederbusch, das noch immer emsig mit etwas, das in seinen Händen lag, beschäftigt war, setzte er mit langsamen Schritten den Weg zu dem Mädchen fort.  
  
Das Moos ist heute ziemlich weich, dabei hat es doch gar nicht geregnet, aber trotzdem kommt's mir so vor, als würd' ich einsinken, fand Merry, denn seine Beine gaben bei jedem Schritt auf dem weicher als sonst scheinenden Waldboden nach. In Wirklichkeit war der in kritischen Situationen immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrende Merry schon lange nicht mehr so nervös gewesen wie jetzt, doch versuchte er diesen Umstand so gut es ging nicht zu beachten.  
  
Als er ungefähr die Hälfte seines Weges zurückgelegt hatte, stoplperte er über eine hervorstehende, doch unter dem Moos verdeckt liegende, Wurzel einer mächtigen Eiche. Glücklicherweise ließ sich ein Sturz gerade noch vermeiden, dieses Ereignis war ihm aber so unangenehm, dass Merry kurzzeitig mit dem Gedanken spielte, ob er nicht doch lieber umkehren sollte, doch rang er sich doch dazu durch, weiterzugehen.  
  
  
  
Und das war auch gut so, denn 


End file.
